ANARCHY
ORIGIN Michael Charles Cross was born in Y42 being not only a Cross but a Legion making him the last Legion descendant alive Y49- Michael was 7 when the red cross army massacred the council and hundreds of people that night the cross family was all killed except for Michael he was raised by Jimmy Cardinal (the bug) jimmy trained the boy in robotics boxing to help him overcome his trauma Michael showed potential similar to his father but his mother's hero and vigilante side could not shake him YEAR ONE Y61 Michael moved to Capital city to attend stein academy where he met his roommate and good friend Vince NERO Vince helped Michael to seek vengeance for one year the two worked alongside each other, Michael chose the name Anarchy after the name of his grandfather's pirate ship C.C. ANARCHY P.O.W.E.R.S. SQUAD In Y62 both anarchy and Vince NERO were approached by mister Glass to join a new undercover vigilante military squad both anarchy and NERO joined and began doing black ops style missions across terra with multiple different heroes assassins and bounty hunters such as The ghost, Hypno, Dr. Brain, and the Scarecrow FACTS * Driven with vengeance for his mother and sister * hates his father * wants to solve his family's downfall * at war with his best friend * hates teaming up * alcoholic (hidden) * part of the famous cross family massacre ANSENAL * Wrist blades * Wrist pistol * Exo suit * Deployable wing suit * Grapple gun * Revolver * Smoke bombs * Rope dart * Spinning blade grenade * Flashbangs * Retractable sniper * Throwing knives ANARCHY'S SUIT EXO SUIT- the exo suit enhances anarchy's abilities such as strength mobility agility HEAD- anarchy's helmet has a built-in holo screen that is connected to his company server allowing any information to directly be accessible when wearing the helmet his mind is safely connected to the cross server * Googles anarchy's goggles are equipped with a red thermal vision allowing him to spot hot spots such as fire explosion life forms the goggles can also project anarchy's holo screen allowing him to directly use his holo-screen the goggles are also equipped with a facial recnization system linked from the capital guard databanks * * CHEST ARMOR - ANARCHY’S chest piece is made out of a nanotech metal hybrid weave when armor is penetraned it locks down and grows a thicker armor layer to save suit user * ANARCHY SYMBOL ENERGY SHIELD- anarchy's chest symbol is secretly a generator for an energy magnetic shield to deflect incoming firearms * COMBAT BELT- anarchy's combat belt has a suit lock disabling anyone from opening the belt while he is unconscious * COMBAT PANTS- anarchy's pants are made of a normex kevlar weave making them fireproof his pants also come with two holsters one on his right thigh which hold his ressamblable sniper * * MAGNETIC EXO GLOVES- anarchy's gloves are equipped with an exo frame allowing anarchy to bend metal and enhanced his reflexes as well as his strength the gloves are also equipped with magnetism sensors that allow him to un rm criminals or grab onto a building the glove also have the cross reassembly chip so that when the wielder holds his hand over a disassembled cross weapons it will reassamble and magnetizes to his hand * MAGNETIC THRUSTER BOOTS - anarchy's boots are quipped with jump thrusters allowing him to be able to move vertically * His boots are also equipped with high power magnet sensor allowing him to stand on buildings WEAKNESSES * Human * Relies on his exo suit